Wonder Red
How Wonder Red joined the Tourney Red may be a tomboy but she cares for her friend, Princess Pea, very much! She can be normally found skating and seems to have more boy friends, then girls. But Red doesn't seem to mind Princess Pea's hobbies and hasn't openly expressed a dislike of any of them. So it is unknown how she actually feels regarding things like playing dress up or having tea parties. Though in one episode she was very concerned about fitting in at one the parties being held. Red loves her Grandma, especially her Grandma's special red velvet cake. She also has a puppy that she absolutely adores above all else. Some of the time, Red can seem a bit rude or greedy, such as taking things without asking, refusing to share, simply forgetting her manners, or more recently, challenging her friends to fight her. She doesn't mean to be, it just happens. She can also come off as a bit forceful when trying to make a new friend until finding out she needs to do it in a nicer way, in order to stop scaring them off. Another thing that Red loves is just making people laugh and have a good time! Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sweeps her skates. After the announcer calls her name Wonder Red skates toward the camera and says "But then, he just left!". Special Attacks Wonder Words Basket Blast (Neutral) Wonder Red absorbs red energy and shoots it out of her basket. Wonder Words Basket Throw (Side) Wonder Red boomerangs her basket at her opponent. Flight (Up) Wonder Red activates the booster rockets at the bottom of her skates, allowing her to fly for 10 seconds. Wonder Counter (Down) Wonder Red shields herself with her basket. If anyone comes into contact with Wonder Red, she will punch her opponent and say "Wonderiffic!" Wonder Words Basket Megablast (Hyper Smash) Same as Wonder Words Basket Blast, except much stronger. Fire in the Hole (Final Smash) Wonder Red poses saying "Wonder Red to the rescue!" then takes a "-IRE" out of her Wonder Words Basket, then she takes an "F" out of the basket. She then creates the word "FIRE" and the word crashes onto the stage, setting it on fire and damaging everyone but Wonder Red for 14 seconds. Victory Poses #Wonder Red looks down then at the camera saying "I WANT TO FINISH PLAYING OUR SONG!". #*Wonder Red looks down then at the camera saying "Michael Holt... terminated.". (Mr. Terrific victories only) #*Wonder Red looks down then at the camera saying "I am not 78 M! I AM WONDER RED!". (Heihachi victories only) #*Wonder Red looks down then at the camera saying "Thought when my power was exhausting, you had me against the wall? Wrong!". (Magneto victories only) #Wonder Red steps out from the side and holds out her arms saying "Now how can I be clever?". #*Wonder Red steps out from the side and holds out her arms saying "Did I kill anyone yet?! DID I?!?!?!". (Xiaoyu victories only) #*Wonder Red steps out from the side and holds out her arms saying "What do you mean it's not important, Alisa?! It IS important!". (Alisa victories only) #*Wonder Red steps out from the side and holds out her arms saying "I'd love to be a sword fighter like you, but I wear skates.". (Shinzaemon victories only) #Wonder Red glows with dark energy while saying "I don't know, and I really wanna find him so we can finish playing our cool song!". #*Wonder Red glows with dark energy while saying "Double drats! Shin Kamiya, calm down!". (Shin victories only) #*Wonder Red glows with dark energy while saying "The Civil War has ended, thanks to my word power!". (54th member victories only) #*Wonder Red glows with dark energy while saying "Talk nonsense, Lee Chaolan! It's not even my birthday today!". (Lee victories only) #*Wonder Red glows with dark energy while saying "You may find us all in a fort, to protect me from a leader Meta Knight's attack.". (Meta Knight victories only) #Wonder Red detransforms into Little Red Riding Hood then says "I'll just... keep you company for a sec..." then begins to lay on her back and snore. On-Screen Appearance Little Red Riding Hood transforms into Wonder Red then says "I need to figure out a clever way to find Little Boy Blue.". Special Quotes *Little Boy Blue and I are rocking out, playing our instruments. (When fighting Mr. Terrific or Shin) *Little Boy Blue and I were playing the coolest song ever! (When fighting Heihachi) *I went to the bridge and SANG INTO THIS MEGAPHONE as loud as I could. (When fighting Xiaoyu or Alisa) *LITTLE BOY BLUE COME BLOW YOU'RE HORN! (When fighting Lee) *I'll just... keep you company for a sec... (When fighting Dormammu) *But my energy went away so fast, and now... I'm so tired! (When fighting Magneto) *The witch has no more energy, like me... (Yawn) (When fighting Rocket Raccoon) *I just don't have the energy to play... (When fighting Pac-Man, Elisabeth, Kula, Leona, Nobunaga, Marcus Fenix, General RAAM, Lex Luthor, or any member of the 54th Massachusetts) *Oh yeah! To the witch we gooooo... (When fighting Firefly, Hulk, Guo Huai, Lili, Bruce, Kenshiro, Buffaloman, Sebastian, Raoh, Big the Budo, N'Dool, Odo, or any Sailor Scout) *To the witch! Let's... roll... (When fighting Banjo, Cmdr. Kruge, Klaa, Worf, B'Etor, or Kang) *Double drats! W-we're stuck! How can we get out of this quicksand? (When fighting Berserker or Kazuya) *This place has water all around. (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Spectral Fiend) *If knights like you always wear masks, why hide your faces? (When fighting Meta Knight) *Who is your master? Or are you a Ronin? (When fighting Shinzaemon) *A chance to fight an army of Darkness! (When fighting Jin) *Never, she's a kind and lovely lady, who'd never hurt innocent flies! (When fighting Anna) Trivia *Out of all the Super Readers, Wonder Red has the most intro quotes in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. This is because her quotes were confirmed first. *There is an error in Wonder Red's intro quote against Lee Chaolan, in which she says "LITTLE BOY BLUE COME BLOW YOU'RE HORN!". In Tourney 2, this was corrected to "LEE CHAOLAN COME BLOW YOU'RE HORN!". *Despite being mentioned in various non-original intro quotes, Little Boy Blue appears in the sequel as an unlockable playable character. *Excluding her fourth victory pose, all of Wonder Red's victory poses are based on actions from Tekken: Blood Vengeance at Kyoto Castle. The first two were lifted from Ling Xiaoyu and the third was lifted from Jin Kazama; however, all three of her generic victory quotes for each action are taken from the Super Why! episode called Cinderella: The Prince's Side of the Story because Wonder Red does NOT appear in said film. *Of the Boss Battles team character known as the Anti-Super Readers, Wonder Red's evil form is known as "Devil Red" and looks like a Tekken: Blood Vengeance-styled Devil Kazuya but with Wonder Red's body and voice. The other three members of the Anti-Super Readers are Spider Pig, Princess Inferno, and Nega Why; those are the evil forms of Alpha Pig, Princess Presto, and Super Why, respectively. *Wonder Red, Ling Xiaoyu, and Mavis have the same Japanese voice actress. *Wonder Red, Doc McStuffins, Bloom, Alisa Bosconovitch, Viola, Julia Chang, Asuka Kazama, Natsu, Tira, Amy Sorel, and Seong Mi-na have the same French voice actress. *Her English voice actress from syndications, Grey DeLisle is currently being used for other participants in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series, namely Yumi Yoshimura, Frankie Foster, and Catwoman. *Wonder Red's snoring in the Tourney series, found in her fourth victory and in-game when hit by a certain move (an example being Hypno's Hypnosis), is as loud as a train. *In the first game, Wonder Red's rival is Michael Holt, whose real name is Mr. Terrific. In the second game, Wonder Red's rival is Saranbo of the Ronin Warriors. In both games, Phoenix Ikki is her second rival. *Although they appear with their last name Red, Wonder Red and Evil Red are not related by species. Category:Super Why! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney